


I See Fire

by ShinigamiMailJeevas



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Possible slow build, Rhodey Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Will that be all?, Zombie Apocalypse, because why the hell not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiMailJeevas/pseuds/ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Think you've had enough." The haggard shadow of the once Winter Soldier loomed over him, reaching for his precious scotch, and Tony clutched the glass close. </p><p>"We are all about to die horribly so don't deny me my vices. Second," and Tony did turn to meet Captain America's silently judgmental gaze, "I'm not even close to being drunk. I just think it's hilarious that the cities superheroes are all locked up safe and sound in the Ivory tower because apparently the only thing we can't fight is death." Tony motioned to the window, where if anyone were to look to ground level, hordes of infected citizens were mauling the living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I get inspired by music a lot and this idea is no different. The entire intro started with the first line and spiraled. You can thank these lyrics however, and it has now become the theme XD
> 
>  
> 
> _~If this is to end in fire_  
>  Then we should all burn together  
> Watch the flames climb high into the night  
> Calling out father, oh, stand by and we will  
> Watch the flames burn auburn on  
> The mountain side 
> 
>  
> 
> _And if we should die tonight_  
>  We should all die together  
> Raise a glass of wine for the last time~
> 
>  
> 
> _-”I See Fire” - Jasmine Thompson_  
> 

"Three cheers for the end of the world," Tony snorted and thrust his glass into the air. Silence descended over the room and normally he would have stared them all down, defended the flippant remark, but Tony simply could not pry his gaze from the destruction down below. He felt all a princess in her high tower, safe as her subjects burned. Taking a sip of scotch, he realized he'd just called himself Peach, and shot the alcohol through his nose as he wheezed out a laugh. oh god. 

"Think you've had enough." The haggard shadow of the once Winter Soldier loomed over him, reaching for his precious scotch, and Tony clutched the glass close. 

"We are all about to die horribly so don't deny me my vices. Second," and Tony did turn to meet Captain America's silently judgmental gaze, "I'm not even close to being drunk. I just think it's hilarious that the cities superheroes are all locked up safe and sound in the Ivory tower because apparently the only thing we can't fight is death." Tony motioned to the window, where if anyone were to look to ground level, hordes of infected, dead-yet-still-fucking-walking, people were mauling the living. 

It was a clusterfuck. 

.

In the early stages of infection they had tried to fight. Tried to capture, corral and detain. Treat those with bites—fuck, some were missing bits of their face, teeth from fellow citizen literally having ripped flesh from bone—trample wounds and various other injuries. Hospitals and clinics were overrun and even relief efforts were overwhelmed. The Avengers, hell even Spiderman and Daredevil, had stepped up to quell the chaos. At least until they found out who or what had caused the situation. Thor was off-world, though Loki and his damnable magic was on most minds despite no traces of magic detected, so theories went to water supply—could it have been tampered with, and why? Possible dirty bomb? Who gained from all the chaos? Not a single one of them had an answer. 

Then strange reports came in of victims, clearly dead, getting up and walking. They attacked anyone around them. Most believed it was a poor attempt at a breaking-news story, trying to profit on the panic already rampant. 

Tony wished that were true. God, they had all been so stupid to ignore the facts that had practically slapped them in the face. It wasn't until Pepper had been bitten by a man stumbling around on broken ankle that the situation really hit home. She had tasered him and when that had not brought him down she hit him with her the closest, heaviest thing she could find with a force that should have knocked him out. On the ground crawling instead of standing he still reached for her with bloodied hands. She bludgeoned him until he stopped moving. Horrified she had called Tony in a panic as JARVIS, connected through the phone, directed her to the safest place to hold up and wait. Iron Man had never flown so fast. 

He had taken her to Bruce - _"I'm not that kind of doctor, Tony"_ \- and seen the pitying look as his science-bro treated her. And Pep, bless her heart, had known what that look meant. "Whatever this is, it's not good is it?" Teary eyed, back ram-rod straight, she'd demanded the truth. 

Tony wanted to say that Bruce was wrong or that he was having a fevered dream after a night long bender. Science, however mysterious she could be, did not lie. The results of tests Bruce had done—as a precaution only, because no matter how insane a theory sounded it was still plausible until proven otherwise—showed that the virus infecting people killed very quickly, sometimes within hours. While the flesh was necrotic and the bodily functions well and truly ceased, the virus took hold in the brain. Manipulating electrical impulses was all it took to get the dead to walk. Only basic instincts remained: the need to devour, to eat. To infect.

Tony understood the results. He had. Honestly. It simply did not apply there. It was Pepper. She was immune to normal human things like death and zombie viruses. Right? And then she had looked at him with those soft understanding eyes. Tony had lost it. Latched onto her like a child with soundless uncontrollable sobs. She allowed it for only a few minutes before pushing him away, telling him that he needed to man-up now that she was dying.

He'd tried denying it. "No, Pep, you really aren't. You'll be fine-"

"Tony. _Shut. Up_."

Tried bargaining with Bruce; even silently begging any deity that would listen to save her. She was the best thing in his life, what was he going to do without her? Even when they broke up he had known she would still be there for him. But this was final.

"Tony, you Bruce and whoever is left need to figure out how to stop this. Or at least contain and do damage control. Right now the city and possibly even the world is going to need you. Promise me you won't take unnecessary risks," Pepper's hands had trembled when she held his. Her pallor was ashen and the blue of her veins even more prominent because of it. Tony did not need to check with Bruce to know her time was short. "I promise." And he would honor that final promise.

"Thank you." Pepper gave him a tiny, strained smile before dropping his hands. She was exhausted and in pain. "I need… I need someone to end this before I turn into one of those things."

"I'll do it."

"Tony-"

"Give me a minute to get the suit," Tony did not dare look at either of them as he fled the room. Pep, his precious Pep was asking for—he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. She was right of course. He needed to man-up. 

He could do this. 

_Would_ do this for her.

Truthfully he could have called a suit to him, as the sensors imbedded under his skin allowed, but he had selfishly needed the time to himself. JARVIS was silent as the suit encased him and after a moments hesitation Tony made his way back to Medical. They were more or less where he left them, though Bruce had offered an arm to keep her propped up. There wasn't much time left it seemed. 

He held her one last time, whispered useless things such as choosing not to use the repulsors, until she kissed his cheek softly and patted his arm. Right. Time to get the show on the road. 

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?" Pepper offered him a watery smile, one full of apology and love. She swayed in her seat, eyes drooping a little.

He raised his palm as the targeting system locked on to her skull. 

"T-that will be all, Miss Potts."

He fired.

.

Bruce had called the other Avengers back to the tower and explained his findings as Tony, along with JARVIS piloting a spare suit, boarded up the lower levels. Then initiated a full tower lock-down. Anyone already inside was subject to blood tests, bite and scratch checks. And a choice. 

If bitten: a shot to the head, or being placed on the streets. No other option. 

Needless to say Steve had a problem with that until Tony had decked him while still in the suit and told him Pepper was gone. And everyone else would be too if they left even one infected person in the tower. If Steve didn't like it then he could take his stuff and brave the crowds. 

Twenty of the SI workers seeking refuge had to be removed. JARVIS was unable to contact Rhodey. 

Two days later it was reported that Daredevil and Helen Cho hadn't made it. The virus was widespread.

A week after that JARVIS facial recognition went off. The Winter Soldier was sniping infected from a rooftop. Steve took the Quinjet to retrieve him. Surprisingly there were no complications. Less surprisingly was Black Widow and Hawkeye stepping off the Quinjet with them. 

Five weeks into lockdown Spiderman webbed onto the landing pad with an encrypted flash drive. One hour later he took off his mask. An all too young Peter Parker smiled thinly and took a bullet. His suit hid a bite mark on his thigh. Tony set JARVIS on decrypting the flash-drive.

Week six. Still no contact with Rhodey. 

And now, a total of three months from the start of infection, Tony was tired of it all and far too sober to deal. 

"Shoo, Winter." He stared until the soldier sighed and headed back to the others. Really, he was Bucky more often than not but Tony knew it pissed him off when he was called Winter. He was bored, most certainly depressed, and stuck in the apocalypse. He had to get his kicks somehow. 

Currently the team was poring over maps, radio transmissions and other gathered intel to circumvent the continuing rescue efforts. The lower level of his tower had become a place of refuge for survivors. Efforts were being taken to secure more locations. Even his tower could not support the human race. And lets be honest, he didn't want it to. He would send a suit to watch over them after they moved out, but it made it hard to sleep thinking of of all the potential infected he was housing. Certainly there were safeguards in place preventing anyone from getting to the top levels of the tower, it simply was not not enough. 

"Sir, there is an incoming call from Col. Rhodes-"

Tony stood up so quick he spilled scotch down his front. No one laughed. "Patch him through J."

 _“T-tony? Can y-you hear me?”_ Rhodey's voice was distorted by static. JARVIS was having a problem even keeping the signal. 

“Honeybear! Great to hear from you. Where the hell have you been?” Hands firmly planted on his hips he stared at Rhodey. He looked exhausted. 

_“Afghanistan. We were out of contact with any one o-other than the squad. Tony what the h-hell is going on?”_ Rhodey paused as something caught his attention. _“Oh fuck this- hold on I have to break this up.”_

Tony's veins turned to ice. “Do not go near anyone who looks like they have been bitten. Especially if they are missing limbs or pieces of flesh. Seriously, don’t do it. They will infect you. You will die.”

 _“Missing pieces of...? Oh christ. They are eating that guy!”_

“Rhodey. Welcome to the end of the world.” 

_“T-this is somehow all your fault isn’t it?”_

“What? No, I think I would know if I created zombies!” Tony squawked in outrage. He did science. That was virus-y medical stuff. Not science. He ignored Clint's not so subtle laugh. Fuck him. He could sleep on the streets. And that was actually a threat now. Ha.

_“Hey, how's Pepper? You driving her crazy yet b-being cooped up together?”_

“Just get to the tower. There is a hot shower and food waiting.” Tony cut the call. He knew JARVIS had a lock on Rhodey now and would alert him to any trouble. If War Machine had held up this long it would make it the last leg to the tower.

He ignored the sympathetic looks as he muttered something about his workshop on the way out of the common room. How was he supposed to tell Rhodey about Pepper? About Happy too. They were all they had left. 

Tony called for Blackout Protocol and closed the workshop door.

Fuck the apocalypse.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's relevant:  
> Name: Sorcha (SAWR-uh-kha)
> 
> Don't worry. Things won't stay calm for long :D

_~And it's over_  
But I'm going under   
No I'm not giving up   
I'm just giving in   

_Slipping underneath  
So cold but so sweet~_

_-”Never let me Go” - Jasmine Thompson_

Surprisingly it was not Rhodey that JARVIS opened the lab to. Bucky Barnes strode through the previously blacked out glass doors with all the grace of his training. He carried a tray of food, some foul orange looking drink that was probably orange juice, and- oh was that coffee? Tony smelled coffee.

“Don't even think about reaching for that coffee until you have had either the water or the juice. And half the food,” Bucky warned him. Normally Tony would chance doing what he wanted regardless of consequences, but he was actually sort of hungry. There was bacon. And some sort of sandwich. “JARVIS how long have I been down here?”

_“Just shy of seventy-three hours, sir.”_ came the terse reply. Ouch. When J was mad at him he knew it was bad. That meant Tony had been dismissing him until the A.I deemed his health a main priority. Thus the unexpected visitor. Damn programing loopholes. He really should fix them.

He was _fine_. 

Really. 

Tony was mid way through a piece of bacon before he realized that meant Rhodey was already at the tower. And was not _with him_.

“Finally noticed did you? Col. Rhodes is sleeping somewhere. Wasn't paying much attention to where Steve put him up.” Barnes told him, a matching set of food in front of him. Huh. Tony had not noticed that either. In fact he had to squint to see properly. 

“Why are you here?” he asked. Because well, _why_ was Barnes there?

“Clint let it slip about Miss Potts. You were locked in your lab and not responding and Col. Rhodes was exhausted. Flash forward too many hours and I drew the short straw for Stark duty.” Barnes munched on his own sandwich which was about three times the size of the one on Tony's plate. 

“Fucking Barton. He can go ground floor now,” Tony snapped. Rhodey wasn't supposed to find out yet. Not until he could tell him personally. 

“Hey now, you were doing good. Don't make me stuff that sandwich down your throat.” Barnes pushed the plate closer to Tony. 

“You delivered the food. Why are you still here? Go bother someone else.” The food tasted of ash in his mouth. Guilt. Sorrow. Heartache. Not good for tastebuds. Tony needed to go back to his projects. He could easily go another twenty hours. Or more. 

“See I would except as I stated I was sent to make sure you ate. And slept. Don't argue with me either or I will pin you to the bed.”

“Kinky,” Tony muttered without feeling. 

“I can be.” Barnes deadpanned. 

Tony eyed the man before him for a long moment before a small grin formed. “You know Barnes, you're not so bad.” 

“Bucky. Or nothing at all.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. It was the same song and dance between them. And he would continue to call _Bucky_ whatever he wanted. They weren't friends. And if not for the circumstance, would not even be in the same vicinity. He might not _mind_ Bucky but that did not mean he liked him. Though, and Tony was loath to admit it, bringing him food gave brownie points. Elected duty or not.

Food polished off Tony pushed the plate back to Bucky and with his most childish tone he asked, “May I be excused from the table?”

Bucky snorted. “Only if you are going to bed. I wasn't joking.” 

“Yeah, no. I am perfectly able of taking care of myself. If and when I need sleep I will- hey!” Tony yelped as he was dragged into a standing position by the metal hand on his arm. 

“No whining. Bed time for all geniuses. Steve _and_ Col. Rhodes orders.”

“Well Rhodey isn't here,” Tony snapped. Each attempt to free himself was foiled by the solid unrelenting grip and half-amused stare. He could call the suit but he sort of had the feeling JARVIS would override his commands until he complied. Probably fly the suit to the penthouse with Tony in it too, sneaky A.I that he was. He knew a losing battle when he saw one. “Lead the way, Buckaroo.”

The scowl directed at him was well worth giving in. 

Bucky practically marched him to the elevator and even rode it all the way up to the penthouse with him. Apparently he wasn't to be trusted.

“You going to tuck me in too?” Tony grumbled as JARVIS dimmed the lighting to a more comfortable level. 

“If you want. I'll even read you a story,” Bucky drawled and his Brooklyn accent leeched through as it often did on good days. 

“Nah, think I will pass. Raincheck?” 

Bucky gave him a small grin, “don't know who you are trying to fool but when you’re done with the press-mask maybe we could have an actual conversation. Til' then, goodnight.” 

“Huh...” Tony was left standing alone in the middle of the room with the strangest feeling he had missed something.

.

_“Sir, if I may interrupt. Dr. Banner has asked me to relay a message.”_

Tony sighed and scrubbed his hair harder to get rid of all the suds. “Go ahead J.”

_“He requests your presence on the ground floor in approximately fifteen minutes.”_

Tony wanted to ignore the message. Because, ground floor. People. Urg. He might house them—Apocalypse be damned it was still his tower—that did not mean he wanted to be around them. But if Bruce _needed_ him... 

“J let Brucie know i'll be there in a few minutes.” Tony turned the knob and the pleasant stream of hot water ceased to nothing more than a few wayward drips. Such was life. He spent the next minute toweling dry before he even left the shower. He had already done the whole slide on a wet floor and almost die thing. Had bruises for a week and a nice scar on his scalp for his troubles. 

In the bedroom Tony tugged on jeans, a Black Sabbath t-shirt with matching hoodie and toed on his rattiest pair of tennis shoes—what? They were seriously comfortable—before he stepped into the elevator not knowing what he was to face. With Bruce it could be anything. Tony tugged the hood over his wet hair as far as it would go. Not real incognito but he would take what he could get on short notice.

The 'ground floor' was actually the floor above the lobby. Said actual first floor was boarded up and abandoned; all windows and doors barricaded. The elevators taken out of commission and the stairwells clogged with whatever fit together like a real life representation of Tetris. JARVIS monitored everything in case of a problem. Nothing short of a missile should be able to take down those barricades. So if the building was breached they had bigger problems than zombies accidentally taking the elevator up. Thankfully the supervillains had been quiet as of late, if they were even doing more than surviving at that point.

Upon the elevator doors opening Tony was bombarded by the sheer noise only dozens of people crammed together could accomplish. Two floors were actually dedicated toward survivors, though only the first was really needed thus far. Point was, while Tony had been uncertain what to expect, the lively bustling atmosphere was not it. Somehow this did not feel like a situation to be celebrated.

The floor was sectioned off into areas: Living quarters. Treatment. Isolation—shockingly not for infection, it was mainly for anyone that got too disorderly—and Daycare. The last was not something Tony had been aware was even necessary. Individual cots, family sized tents and other privacy dividers littered the LQ, which took up the majority of available space. Bags, suitcases, heaps of clothing, books and other personal items were piled up on or around sleeping quarters. A few individuals appeared to be sleeping, one even with a battered pair of earbuds in, but most were either socializing or doing some form of upkeep. Those with a red armband or identification tag—designated as nurse or doctor, which they only had three total including Bruce—were doing their best to trim the line of people in front of the 'Treatment office'. Tony believed that used to belong to one of the Accounting agents SI used to employ. A blue arm band signified a sort of security officer. Actual experience not needed. With the amount of survivors there was bound to be a scuffle or two. Best to be prepared than wanting. They were also in charge of food distribution and supply records.

Tony caught sight of Bruce as he walked around a group of army-green tents where two middle aged men argued the merits of security systems nowadays. Bruce was still looking over a young man, murmuring something about respiratory sickness, checking once more and giving a tiny smile to reassure the man. Apparently he was the sixth case in three days. Isolation was not helping. There was talk about moving groups to another floor, as there had been each time a cold came up, yet there simply was not enough resources. 

“You know for _'not that kind of doctor'_ you do alright in whatever situation we put you in,” Tony commented after the kid was given a treatment slip and Bruce's expression twitched into something abashed. 

“I can't stand to see people suffering if I can do something about it.” Bruce handed over a small packet of pills to the young man and told him to drink it with an extra ration of water twice a day. “Walk with me,” he said.

Tony shrugged and followed his friend through his rounds all the while wondering what he was doing there—hoodie pulled sharply over his head and shoulders hunched. He did not belong around those people. The tired, weary if not _happy_ smiles. The short laughs. The sense of community. Of surviving.

“You are not the only one suffering or to the only one to lose a loved one.” Bruce greeted another survivor who thanked him for doing something or other for her. He was clearly liked. Well, Bruce was always likable.

“No but those people don't matter to me,” Tony snipped. Call him selfish or self-involved. Whatever. He didn't care. His feelings were not going to change simply because the rest of the world had also been dealt a shit hand at the same time. Tony was also certain he was not the only one to feel this. He couldn’t be. 

A tiny blur ran into his legs and Tony stumbled trying to keep upright. With a glare he stared downward. A small human. She could be no more than three, maybe four if pushing it. Bright green eyes stared up from under curled locks of ginger hair. The image sucked the air from Tony's lungs. The ache in his chest increased until he wished it were the reactor and not emotional pain. The reactor could be fixed. _Pepper_ couldn't be. 

“Up.” The small human made grabby hands at him and instinctively Tony picked her up, resting her at his hip. “Hi,” she mumbled then hid her face in his shoulder. God, he never could deny Pepper. Except that wasn’t her. He understood that logically.

“Hello sweetheart. My name is Tony, what's yours?” 

Bruce stared on with thinly veiled wonder. Well fuck him. He could handle small humans. Sort of. 

“Sorcha.”

“That's a very pretty name,” he told her, puffing his cheeks out in a way that had her giggling. He had watched Pepper with children before. Well from a distance because _germs_. Sticky fingers. Yuck. Yet even as she patted his cheek with fingers straight out of her mouth all he did was smile. Sorcha was just like Pepper. His smile became strained. God, Bruce was right, he needed to start dealing with the loss. And wasn't that just a fucking epic realization. 

“Dr. Banner! I am terribly sorry. Had no idea she had gotten away from me,” a leggy brunette huffed as she spotted them. When said brunette appeared at their side she was out of breath. “Sorcha is just so curious about everything around her I can't seem to keep her occupied like the others.”

“That's alright. We weren't causing any trouble, were we Sorcha?” Tony asked her. She shook her head. Her soft giggles told another story entirely. 

“Christine it's true. She was no trouble. How are the other children doing?” Bruce asked Christine. Tony listened to the two of them chat. Apparently she was one of three in charge of the orphaned or presumed orphaned children residing there. Sorcha's brother had been with her when the lockdown was implemented. He had been infected. Tony felt sick. It was his fault she had no one.

“'ony?” Sorcha peered at him with her wide green eyes and he swallowed the rising bile. “I'm good. Great even.” The thing about kids were they took most things at face value and her momentary concern vanished. 

“Alright you little monster it's time to get back. You have terrorized enough people today.” Christine thanked Bruce again—hello, he was the one holding her—and tried to take Sorcha. She clung tighter to Tony with a string of 'no' bubbling from her. He wondered if Pepper had been like that as a child. The thought stung.

Right. Deal with issues later. 

Despite the petulant whine Sorcha gave, Tony gently pried her free and set her on the floor. He had to hold her at arms length to prevent another koala situation. She was in full pout mode at that point. 

“How about this. You behave for now and tomorrow or the day after I will bring down someone for you to meet. We can have a play date.” Tony was knelt before Sorcha, whose teary eyes tugged at his heart. DUM-E could use a little fresh air anyway. Probably blow a fuse from excitement, the idiot.

Sorcha nodded hastily as if the deal might be taken away at any moment. Crisis averted. 

He looked up and Christine finally got a good look at him, gasping, “oh my- you really don’t have to. I'm sure she won't even remember. I'm so sorry about all this!”

“It's not a problem. And a promise is a promise,” Tony told her. Christine nodded mutely and gathered Sorcha in her arms with not one fuss from the toddler. “Bye.” She wiggled her fingers at him and Tony felt compelled to return the gesture despite the childishness of it. 

“Don't say a word.”

Bruce made a zipping motion to his lips, though the smile said more than enough. His reputation was ruined. _Ruined_.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, and honestly this chapter was supposed to end at a different point in my notes but you would have been waiting a while so i decided to post XD. Half of the next part is already written, but i've got extra work shifts coming up so at least a week before i have time to write again. 
> 
> .
> 
>  
> 
> _~Cause the freedom fires from my memory_  
>  But I know you're still haunting everything  
> And though someday maybe it'll be okay  
> But I can't escape right now...~
> 
>  
> 
> _-"On My Way” - Foxes  
> _  
> 

Tony knocked hesitantly on the door, feeling foolish and more than a little nauseous. This was Rhodey. Everything would be fine. He wouldn’t cut off years of friendship because of something Tony had done, been asked to do. Right? Tony sucked in a breath. _Oh god_. He was going to loose Rhodey too. He already hated himself for not saving Pepper, why wouldn’t Rhodey be the same? He should just leave-

The door opened to a blurry eyed Rhodey who took one good look at Tony and wrapped him in a hug, “Damn idiot.”

“Rhodey-”

“Shut up, Tony.” his friend scolded. “Thank you for ending her pain. You did good.”

Tony bit his lip. Good? No, no he hadn't. Good would have been helping Bruce find a cure. _Good_ would be having Pepper beside them.

“You know damn well nothing could have been done. She knew it too and trusted you to keep her from becoming one of those things. I can't imagine being strong enough to go through with it. Bruce probably would have had to, or maybe even our Pepper. You know how she was. Don’t do it right and she'll take matters into her own hands.”

Tony snorted out something between a laugh and a sob. Yeah. He knew Pep. Even with how close to transformation she had been, if he hadn't come through she would have done it herself. That would have been worse. Tony felt the constriction of his chest lessen just a little. 

“Ok lets take this inside. If you are going to get snot and tears all over me I need a new shirt within reach.” Rhodey joked, though his grip on Tony still tightened for a long moment after. 

“M'not crying. JARVIS, Rhodey is being mean. Make his showers cold.”

Rhodey snorted. “Don't bring JARVIS into this. He will side with me anyway.”

_“Indeed, Colonel Rhodes.”_

“Traitor,” Tony snipped but let himself be dragged into what was now Rhodey's room. Well, he could have his own floor but was stubborn. 

_“Always, sir.”_

The door closed behind them and Tony couldn't help the way his eyes swept across the space. A single duffle bag exploding with clothes sat halfway out of the closet; it was the messiest part of the room. From what Tony remembered of the floor plans, nothing much had changed except for Rhodey himself being there. He had to remind himself that the apocalypse was not the time for redecorating. Although the prices would be killer.

“Everything up to code?” Rhodey rolled his eyes and playfully shoved at Tony, whose gaze had finally settled on the bedside table where a single photograph was propped up. The three of them together, laughing, probably taken by JARVIS because it didn't look posed. Ouch. He rubbed the arc reactor.

He was not alright. _They_ were not alright. But maybe one day they could be and the memory, the pictures of them together, wouldn’t hurt so much.

No doubt knowing the picture had been seen Rhodey sighed. “I've got a bottle of Jack with our names on it. We can get drunk and pass out in bed together like in MIT.” 

Lips quirked into a half smile, Tony wholeheartedly agreed. “Let's commiserate.”

“Might need more than one bottle for that.”

“JARVIS can send up the good stuff.”

_“If I must.”_

“Let's go through this bottle and see after that,” Rhodey held out the bottle, that had been suspiciously tucked into the nightstand drawer. 

“Yay.”

.

Tony was never, ever, _ever_ going to drink with Rhodey again. Ever. And for him to even so much as think that blasphemous thought meant one too many bottles had been consumed. 

_“Glad to see you have returned to the living, sir.”_ JARVIS spoke loud enough that it sent stabs of pain through Tony's temple. 

“Noooo be quiet,” he groaned and tugged the covers overhead.

“I am sorry sir, could you possibly repeat that?” JARVIS, the bastard, asked louder. The AI seemed pleased at his pain. Tony hated him just a little bit.

“Tony control your creation or i'm going to projectile vomit all over you.” Rhodey's muffled threat came from next to him where his friend was hold up in a cocoon of pillows and bedsheets. So that was why Tony no longer had a pillow. 

“J what time is it?” It was bright. Very bright. Likely entirely too early to be awake.

_“Eleven twenty-seven in the morning.”_

Tony sat up with a curse, holding his head. He had promised to fulfill. Just not like this. “Put some coffee on. I have somewhere to be in half an hour.”

_“Very good, sir.”_

The next twenty minutes were spent in agony until the Advil and coffee had kicked in. JARVIS, the traitor, made certain to speak loudly and excessively at every opportunity. If Tony's head had not been about to explode he would have been proud.

Showered and relativity functional Tony was in his lab by twelve. Which would have meant he was making good time if not for the hunk of bolts not cooperating. 

“DUM-E, come on. Why must you get a fear of elevators today of all days? Seriously. I thought I programed you better.” Tony scolded as he tried to coax the bot a few feet further out of the lab. 

_“Perhaps if Sir had not been acting suspiciously DUM-E would be more willing to follow you.”_

“Suspiciously? I was not acting suspiciously.” 

_“Then how would one categorize-”_

“Uh. I brought lunch? I hope i'm not interrupting.” Bucky came out of the stairwell with two trays in hand and the most peculiar expression. Apparently it was weird to argue with your AI. Or maybe it was weird that JARVIS argued back? Could be the 'disguise' he had on too.

DUM-E beeped excitedly and wheeled over to Bucky who was frozen as the bot wheeled around him, inspecting the new person. Tony usually had the bots in their charging stations when he worked on Bucky's arm so it was their first time meeting. He could be overwhelming.

“DUM-E leave him alone. You can prod him later if you get into the elevator now.” Tony watched in fond exasperation as the bot practically left tread marks on the floor to comply. “Sorry if I just volunteered you to play with him later.”

“What?” Bucky blinked slowly and looked over.

“Oh. Right. You haven't formally met DUM-E. First artificial intelligence I ever built. So many flaws in his code and he can act like an over excited puppy some days but he won't harm you. Well not purposely. Don’t drink anything he makes you.” 

_“Sir may wish to follow his own rules.”_

“It was one time!” Tony grumbled. He had just woken up on the ratty old sofa after a four-day science binge and subsequent crash and had drunk the innocent looking smoothie sitting on the table before him. One medical emergency later... 

“Hello. Nice to meet you?” Bucky directed to the bot who beeped happily at him. Tony smiled softly. Not many even bothered with his bots, never mind greeted them. 

“Ohhh you made sandwiches again. I will take that,” Tony made to grab from one of the trays but it was held out of reach as Bucky narrowed his eyes. 

“Where are you going?” 

“DUM-E has a play date ground floor. You can come if you want. Nothing special. Not work either.” Tony reached for the sandwich again and was allowed. Taking a bite Tony moaned, “you are required to make me food even if I have to figure out how to kill, cook and preserve my own meat for cold-cuts.”

“Uh, alright.” Bucky seemed amused as he followed Tony into the elevator where DUM-E waited. 

“JARVIS take the scenic route. I need sustenance.” 

The elevator started the slow crawl down even as Tony devoured his food. Bucky, not knowing what they were about to do—play-date could mean anything with Tony—tucked into his own lunch. 

Only when the door began to open did Tony wonder about the wisdom of inviting Bucky. It was weird to bring him to see someone he had just met who was a little Pepper clone—Rhodey needed to meet her when he wasn’t as hungover as Tony still felt. He cringed, turned to Bucky to let him know he could still back out if he had better things to do when JARVIS opened the doors. 

The noise hit them first, louder than the last time Tony had been there, but still quiet enough as to not be too obnoxious. “Take DUM-E to the empty set of rooms over there. I believe Brucie said they were used for interviews, or maybe it was interrogations? Whatever. They should be empty. If not, empty them.” Tony made shooing motions after making certain DUM-E would follow the others direction. Surprisingly Bucky complied without the smallest question.

With everything labeled it was easy to find where Christine was holed up with a group of children ranging from infant to early teens. She seemed surprised to see him. “Bruce said to expect you. Honestly, I didn't believe him.”

“So much fro science bro's,” Tony muttered, then louder “Well I did make a promise.”

Christine's expression became guarded. “You are doing a nice thing here. Very unexpected if the old tabloids are to be believed.”

He sighed. May as well go for broke and do the whole 'feelings' thing before she started to think he sounded like a dirty old man. "She reminds me of Pepper." Tony's gaze was on Sorcha who hadn't noticed him just yet. "She was a great friend. The best. And I let her down," the words felt like molasses in his mouth, throat closing around them and sticking. He had to take a moment to simply breathe. "I know she's not her. It's the features really, but In a way I almost feel I've got a second chance to do right by her." He turned to Christine whose expression had softened, "I know everyone has lost someone-”

"I understand. Doctor Banner may have hinted a little. Though I am certain you understand my need to be concerned."

"I need better friends," Tony groaned. Between Bruce, JARVIS and Rhodey who needed enemies? “You know if everything goes well, as in not being freaked out by a sentient hunk of metal, I could maybe bring one of the bots down here as a learning experience. Or something.” Tony shrugged even as a genuine look of gratitude spread across Christine's features. 

“I think the kids would love it. At the very least the older ones. It would give us a break and I know they will love seeing Iron Man here without the _disguise_ ,” she teased. 

“And the Winter Soldier too. Bucky is waiting with my bot to make sure he doesn’t get into trouble. Because he will. The bot, not Bucky. Bucky is actually rather nice once he warms up to you.” Tony found himself surprised by how much he meant that with just the few proper interactions he'd had with him. And just in case, “Bruce approves?” Because apparently Doc. Banner's opinion mattered more than the guy that was housing them. Or maybe it was simply Bruce whose opinion mattered. He would have to tease some information out of his friend. It was a bit of juicy gossip. Well, potential gossip. 

Christine laughed and shook her head, “I believe in second chances for everyone. Especially those who were brainwashed.”

Tony nodded in thanks. Christine took the conversational reprieve to call Sorcha who toddled over when she caught sight of Tony. “'ony!”

“Told you I would come and visit. I brought a few friends for you to meet, want to come with me?” Tony asked the toddler while steadfastly ignoring Christine who was smiling fondly at him. He had a soft spot for the Pepper look-a-like, so what? And maybe a bit of it was guilt. Her brother had been bitten, and most certainly needed to be taken out of the tower before he turned, but he had been her family. It was only fair Tony give her a bit of his time.

“Go on. Go play. Just be back before dinner.”

“Yes mom,” Tony told Christine and received an eye roll. Sorcha took his hand, her tiny fingers curled loosely as she allowed herself to be lead out of day-care. Her wide eyes took in every movement, every extra loud sound and Tony wondered if that were a conditional response to the trauma the undead brought, or simply a toddler thing. 

“Be nice when we get in there ok?” Tony said as they crossed the last few feet to the door. She let out a small murmur Tony took as agreement. He hoped it was an agreement. Too late now- Tony pushed the door open. 

Sorcha let out a loud gasp when she noticed who and what was inside and didn't so much as wait for instructions before launching herself at DUM-E, and then at a comically unprepared Bucky who stared like a deer caught in headlights. 

It was going to be a long wait for dinner.

.

“So.”

“So?”

“The midget. Is she yours?” Bucky asked while leaned against the elevator wall. 

Tony snorted. It had been a long time since he had been with Pepper in that way, even longer that he'd been with a one night stand- even so he supposed it was a valid question. “No. I just happened to be down there because of Bruce the other day and she made an attachment.”

“She's not the only one,” Bucky smirked.

“I don’t want to hear that from you, mister. I saw how good you were with her.” In fact, Bucky had been almost too good, the 'has had experience' kind.

“Uh, had a few younger sisters in my time. I guess it's not something you unlearn,” Bucky replied quietly. 

“Good thing too. I think she likes you better.”

The smile returned to Bucky, softer and only a tad haunted, “Nah. I think she just liked my arm. Same as DUM-E.”

The bot beeped at his name and Bucky pat the metal strut absently in response. What was that saying about women liking a guy thats good with their kids? Yikes, that was a bad train of thought. One Tony was going to pretend he never had. 

“You up for dinner?” Tony blurted out, then winced, because they had just spent the past few hours together so certainly Bucky wouldn’t-

“Sure. As long as i'm making something right?” Bucky drawled with a smirk. 

Oh. 

“I can cook!” 

“JARVIS, can Tony cook?”

_“Sir can indeed make an excellent spaghetti.”_

“Huh. That's kind of surprising since you usually forget to eat.” Bucky stepped from the elevator once the doors opened and coaxed DUM-E into following to the lab. Tony grumbled. He should complain to Rhodey... if he wouldn't laugh and agree with Bucky. 

“Forgetting doesn't mean that I can't.” 

“I guess you will just have to show me sometime.” Bucky casually mentioned while DUM-E was joined by his brothers, with Butterfingers shockingly being the more behaved of the three. He really should update their software. Maybe train them to fight the undead. Battle bots. Heh. 

And wow. Had Bucky meant that as it sounded?

“Uh. Sure. If you can find something suitably impressive for me to make that isn’t expired. I refuse to utilize any of the canned Spam in our possession until starvation is a real possibility.” Tony huffed, because seriously. _SPAM._ Actually, now that Tony thought about it, what _had_ those sandwiches earlier been made of?

“Find me uninfected or uneaten livestock and i'll get you a nice steak to work with.” Bucky moved his arm out of YOU's reach when the bot got too curious, yet still managed an unimpressed glance in Tony's direction. 

“I will just because you said that. Watch me.” Maybe he could get Bruce to look into cloning if he found a suitable food source. And he would. Bucky had all but dared him to. For now, they would all have to make do with what was scavenged. 

“Alright you brats I want your best behavior and there had better not be a mess to clean when I get back,” Tony addressed his bots and waited until they had all made affirmative beeps. He sighed. They looked so innocent. Tony knew better. “J keep an eye on them.”

_“Certainly, sir.”_

“Come on then Bucky. I will raid the limited pantry of fine food items and make you something.” Tony crossed his arms and dared Bucky to comment.

“At least the pseudo-serum I've got won't let me die of poisoning.” Bucky held a small teasing smile as he turned away to wave at the bots before heading back to the elevator.

“Hey! Rude. So very rude.” Tony sniffed, though they both knew he was not really offended. 

Once in the elevator, JARVIS had them up to the main suite the Avengers used as the common room with no preamble. They were the only ones there. Which meant Tony could at the very least get prep work done before anyone interrupted. By then it would be too late for them to offer help—which Tony did not need. 

Opening the pantry was akin to a slow motion horror movie scene. More than three rows were dedicated to SPAM. He groaned, it was worse than he thought. Grabbing the last boxes of pasta, a few jars of 'meat flavored' sauce, spices and a box of 'mix and bake bread', Tony headed for the counter space beside the stove. Despite not having a steak to impress with he wanted to make the best dish possible with what was available. To do that he needed to fix the jarred sauce taste with lots of basil and garlic. What Tony wouldn't do for fresh herbs...

“Hey J, do you think we could open a section of the roof for a garden?”

_“I don’t see why not. Though you may wish to find seed packets before you draw up any plans.” Jarvis managed helpful and wry at the same time.”_

“Are you suggesting that I rush into things?” Tony frowned as he adjusted the burner under the sauce pot.

_“Not at all, sir.”_

Bucky's stifled laughter just about summed up the situation. 

“You won't be laughing when he goes Skynet. See if I help you then.” 

“Please, stop speaking.” Rhodey grunted from the doorway, appearing more like he'd just crawled out from a dumpster rather than the shower his fresh clothing suggested. Which considering some of the things they had done drunk before was not that far off. Not that anyone needed to know that. Ever. 

“Honey Bear! Good afternoon. Or is it evening?”

“I believe either expression is relevant at the moment.” Bruce joined Rhodey and Bucky at the table making Tony frown. He was going to need more food if they kept popping out of the woodwork. 

Rhodey muttered a disgruntled reply; something involving Tony, sharp objects, the suits and tossing all booze. Eh. Tony would just have to hide the contraband better in that case. To be fair, it was all Rhodey's fault this time. Which, waving the wooden spoon around, Tony mentioned only to receive a squinty-eyed glare and a rude gesture. 

With a put upon sigh, Tony went back to preparing dinner. Insults were tossed back and forth between him and Rhodey- twice Bruce was forced to intervene because Bucky was laughing too much to be of use, a sound Tony found he absolutely loved and planned on hearing more often- until he was serving up the largest bowl they had, filled to the brim with pasta. The loaf of freshly baked bread, already sliced was placed beside it. 

“Serve yourselves. Also, not it, for beverage duty. I will have whatever bottled fizzy thing we have left.” Tony plopped into the nearest chair, which oh so coincidently happened to be beside Bucky, and gave an expectant look.

Rhodey swore and stood to grab the drinks. 

Bruce shook his head in amusement as he filled a small bowl with pasta before passing it over to Bucky, who filled the remaining three bowls. 

“I wish we had butter.”

“What do you call that?” Tony pointed to the mostly empty tub beside the bread.

“I can't believe it's NOT butter.” Bucky read the label, his tone telling exactly what he thought of the product.

“He's got you there Tony.” Rhodey placed a can of grape seltzer water in front of Tony, which while not his preferred fizzy anything, was better than plain water. He hoped. 

“I hate all of you. Well, maybe not Bruce. J make a note. I hate them all _except_ Brucie-bear.” 

_“Noted, sir.”_ JARVIS replied dryly. 

“This is really good,” Bruce sounded surprised. 

“He added a ton of dried herbs and spices- oh this is good.” Bucky moaned quietly around the forkful and Tony had to look away. He busied himself with opening his drink while ignoring Rhodey's calculating stare. 

“Now imagine what I could do with a good piece of meat?” 

“Oh please,” Rhodey snorted. “Act like you could always cook. Remember the dorms and the monstrosity you created with the canned chili and chicken ramen?”

Tony winced. “We agreed never to speak of that again!” 

Rhodey simply laughed and continued eating. At least he appeared satisfied with the current meal, which pleased Tony. He might not have done it often but when he had the time he enjoyed cooking for those he cared about.

“Sounds like an interesting story.” Bruce's smile was small and warm from across the table, amusement clear behind the glasses perched on his nose. Not a hint of green, not like the early days of the infection. He had been so afraid they would lose Bruce to the Hulk permanently. Could even understand that it was more about protecting 'puny Banner' than smashing. Natasha had been the only one to talk him down, keep him calm enough despite the screaming, chaos and pain around them. Tony vowed to do as much or as little to keep his remaining family safe and happy. The Avengers were all he had left. 

“Hey! No one told me dinner was made.” Clint hopped down from the hallway vent with a cry of dismay. 

“Too bad birdbrain. The only one here I was actually cooking for was Bucky. The other two just showed up at the right time.” Tony dragged the last piece of bread into the sauce at the bottom of his dish before popping half of it into his mouth. While not his best creation, he did what he could given the circumstances. “You can do the dishes though if you are feeling left out.”

“Oh fuck you Stark.”

“Language,” three of them said in unison, leaving Bucky with a peculiar expression and Clint groaning.

The world may have ended but so long as they could still laugh, maybe there was hope.

“No seriously, I made dinner. I'm not cleaning.”

“Not it?” Bucky said.

Bruce simply got up, claiming a need to speak with Tony on private matters. To which Rhodey said there were none and followed.

Clint stood there, mouth agape. “You have got to be kidding me.”

Tony thought he could hear the frustrated shout two floors up.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything MARVEL (iron man/avengers/captain america etc) nor do I make any money from it.


End file.
